


To the Depths

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdFlash Challenge [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (don't you dare), Eldritch, Fluff, Kissing, Mick Rory is So Done, Other, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Tentacles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [W1D4: Mermaids/Sirens, but very loosely]Len's made friends with a wayward offspring of Cthulu. Very good friends.





	To the Depths

Mick reclines on the desk chair, examining a ruby the size of a walnut. “What’re you doin’, Len?”

Len stores his boots under his bunk. “What’s it look like, Mick?”

“Looks like you’re gonna do somethin’ stupid.”

“Pullin’ a job, same as always. I like to pull some solos once in a while.”

“By jumpin’ into the jaws of a kraken?”

Len smirks, hanging up his coat. “Cthulu’s progeny, Mick. Don’t tell me you’re not curious.”

“Len, don’t make me be the voice of reason. You know I hate doin’ that.”

“Then don’t be,” Len says, now down to his breeches and undershirt, “I’m goin’ for a swim.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn yah.”

“Duly noted,” Len drawls, and shuts the door.

 

“Oh, Barry,” Len sings, “come out, come out, wherever you are.”

The ocean vibrates under the force of a bone-quaking rumble. The crew of _The Rogue_ immediately retreats below.

“Paintin’ any ponds red, Red? Haven’t seen you around.”

An eye the size of Len’s ship rolls to the surface. Len’s fight-or-flight instincts shudder. He grins at the pumping adrenaline, stepping onto the ship’s railing and grabbing a rope to keep balance.

“Back now, though. You miss me?”

Another hum, higher, more fervent.

“You know how to make a guy feel special.”

A tentacle rises from the water. It nuzzles Len’s body.

Len pats it. “Yes, hello, Barry.”

The monster trills.

Len rolls his eyes. “Really?” The trill heightens. “Fine, fine. Such a needy little horror, aren’t you?”

He presses a few light kisses to the scarlet red tentacle. A sound not unlike nails on a chalkboard shrieks through the night. Len rubs his ear.

The tentacle wraps around his waist.

“Whoa, there. At least buy me a drink first.”

Massive bubbles rock _The Rogue_.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Len holds his breath and pats the tentacle twice.

He’s dragged under.


End file.
